I want you so
by CherryPika91
Summary: Luffy wants to tell Nami how he feel about her but he is scared she won't feel the same way. R&R This story is on hiatus.
1. Luffy's Nightmare

**Hello readers. :) If you see a mistake please let me know.**

 **I own nothing!**

 **Chapter 1: Luffy's Nightmare**

Luffy sat in his bed one night thinking about Nami. He had done this countless times since had met her. He knew deep down that he was in love with her but he didn't know how to tell her. He knew most people thought that he was a dumbass who had no idea about relationships but that wasn't the case. Ace had made sure to teach him about all kinds of stuff so that he wouldn't get taken advantage of. He sighed to himself," _How do I go about telling her so that she knows that I mean it?_ " He soon fell asleep into a nightmare.

 **Luffy's POV**

"Something sure smells good! Sanji what's for lunch!?" I ask as I run into the kitchen of the Thousand Sunny." Sanji looks up at me from where he's putting food on the table. "Shipwreck." He says looking very annoyed. "What's wrong?" I ask him. He glares at me for some reason and then the next thing I know he's in my face yelling,"WHAT'S WRONG!? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN WHAT'S WRONG ASSHOLE!?"

I try to get him to calm down but he gets more enraged. "I MAKE ALL THIS FOOD FOR YOU GUYS EVERYDAY AND WHAT DO I GET!? A BUNCH OF TWO TIMER BACKSTABBERS!" I look at him in confusion as Franky and Brook come running in after hearing all the yelling. "What in the world is going on in here?" Franky asks. "Sanji is tripping out." I say. "How dare you Luffy!" Sanji snaps back in me. "What's your problem Sanji I haven't done anything to you!" I exclaim in confusion.

Sanji then glares at me in fury and shouts,"OH REALLY THEN WHAT IS THIS SHIT!?" He throws a sheet of paper at me and my mouth opens wide in shock as I read what it says and I say,"I didn't write this!"

The paper said,"I can't believe Sanji, he's such a deadbeat loser. He's sure full of it if he thinks that women would ever want to go out with and his nasty food!

Sighed by the man who will be the king of the pirates Monkey D. Luffy."

"What the hell is this!? I didn't write this!?" I say in anger." Sanji slaps the paper out of my hands and then punches me in the face breaking my nose. "Ouch what the hell Sanji you know I would never do something this horrible!" I say while holding my now bleeding and broken nose. "Whatever." Sanji says while still glaring at me. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

I look at him speechless and then turn and walked onto the deck and try not to cry at the hurt and confusion I'm feeling. "Who wrote those horrible words." I say out loud. "Oh it was me." I hear a voice and from behind me. I turn around and see Nami looking at me with a smirk so not like her on her face. "You wrote that!? Why!?" I ask in shock.

Nami walks closer and she says,"Why you ask? Well you see, I wanted to make you suffer." I look at her some more unable to speak as she says these hurtful things. "You are so baka you know that? And not just you. I can't believe that Sanji fell for it as well. Hahahahaha."

"How could you do such a thing Nami?" I ask as I feel my heart breaking. She smirks again and says,"Aww are you crying?" She asks with a laugh as tears start to come out of my eyes. "Nami I...I..."

"What is it Luffy where you going to say that you are in love with me? Well I already know and for the record I don't love you back baka."

I stare at her crying as she walks away into the kitchen laughing as she looks back at me.

 **End of nightmare and Luffy's POV**

Luffy wakes up with a start. He's sweating and shaking but soon realizes that it was all a dream. He gets up out of bed quietly and walks onto the deck. He tries to shake off the feelings that the nightmare left him but he has a hard time and silently cries to himself.

He walked over to the figure head and climbs up on it. "What if she really thinks that way about me?" Thinking about that made him cry himself to sleep.

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I randomly came up with this tonight and spent an hour typing it up. XD**


	2. Concern

Chapter 2: Concern

Luff woke up the next morning to the sound of Canon fire. Frankly was steering the ship away from a fleet of navy ships that where firing at them. Luffy jumped up and shouted,"Gum-gum no, balloon!" Before puffing up and blocking 4 canon balls and spending them flying back to the ship and causing an explosion. This went on for a few more seconds before Franky shouted,"Coup de burst!" And they went into the air and away from the navy.

A few minutes later the crew sat in the kitchen eating breakfast. Sanji and Zoro were fighting as usual while Luffy laughed with food in his mouth. Nami rolled her eyes while Robin laughed and said,"Just another day for the Staw Hat Pirates." Everyone else just ate quietly and quickly before Luffy could steal their food.

After breakfast Luffy went back to his spot on the figure head. The sun was out and shining brightly, but Luffy barely noticed it. He was too busy thinking about his nightmare the night before. "I wonder how she really feels about me. I mean there's no way she could possibly feel the way that she did in my dream could there?"

* * *

Later that day Nami and Robin were sun bathing on the deck when Sanji brought them a special dessert that he had made just for them. "Nami-Swan! Robin-Chan!" He said happily dancing around them with hearts in his eyes. Both woman just smiled at him and started eating.

A few minutes later Nami looked up at the figure head where Luffy was staring off into space and frowned. Normally he'd of been over there mooching food from them but he hadn't left that spot in hours which wasn't like him at all. Just then Brook started playing a song.

 **"Panties. I like panties.**

 **Panties. Oh yes I like panties!"**

Nami made a face of complete disgust and before he could sing anymore she hit him so hard over the head that he passed out. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She snapped and then walked over to where Luffy was. She looked up at him in concern and said,"Luffy."

Luffy jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around to look at her. Nami gasped in shock as she realized that his eyes where red as if he had been crying. "Luffy what's wrong?" She asks him worriedly. "Huh?" Luffy says with a frown. "What do you mean?"

Nami stares at him as he jumps down so he's standing right next to her. "Nothings wrong Nami." He says with a smile that doesn't make it to him eyes. "Why are you lying to me Luffy?"

Luffy just stands there silently with the fake smile on his face with makes her cringe. "If somethings wrong you can tell me." Luffy signs sadly,"I'm not ready to talk about it." And with that he walks away with Nami signing in frustration behind him.


	3. Nami's Dream

Chapter 3: Nami's dream

15 days later.

Luffy signed. In the two weeks since his nightmare, he still hadn't worked up the courage to talk to Nami. She had spent three days trying to get him to tell her what was wrong, but he hadn't said anything and she finally gave up asking. Her could tell that she was upset with him about it.

Whenever she would see him she would give him a hard look and not say anything. Luffy signed again as he looked out to sea. The sun was going down and he wasn't looking forward to sleeping alone in his bed. He was suddenly aware of someone standing close by watching him. He turned around and say Nami staring up at him with a frown on her face. Luffy jumped down and walked over to her. "Hello Nami." He said softly. "Luffy..."

"Huh?"

"Why won't you tell me what's wrong? It's been two weeks and you've been acting weird ever since. Everyone's worried about you." Nami said. Luffy stared at her,"I um..um.." Nami couldn't take anymore. She ran to her room before he could say anymore and slammed the door shut. She burst out crying as she threw herself onto her bed.

 _"Oh Luffy why won't you talk to me?"_ She thought to herself. _"You mean so much to me. I just want to help you."_ She soon cried herself to sleep.

 **Nami's POV**

"It sure is a nice day out today." I say to Robin as we both sit together watching as Chooper and Usopp run around goofing off with chopsticks in their noses. "Guys." I say rolling my eyes which makes Robin laugh. Luffy walks out of the bathroom with his big goofy grin on his face.

"Luffy!" I say happily and run over to him and give him a big hug. "Hello Nami." He says grinning even bigger as he hugs me back. He then leans in and kisses me softly on the lips. I happily kiss him back. We break apart and walk together. Sitting down near the tangerine trees I lay my head down on Luffy's chest while he gently rubs my back.

We sit like that for awhile and then look into each others eyes . I can feel my heart skip a beat as I see the love that he has for me in his warm brown eyes. We are just about to kiss again when...

 **End of Nami's dream and POV**

 **BANG BANG**

Nami jumps awake at the sound of loud thunder. "It just was just a dream." She says sadly with tears in her eyes. "I wish it had been real!" She starts crying again glad that Robin wasn't around. Looking at the time she gasped when she realized it was ten at night.

 **BANG BANG**

Grabbing her rain coat, she walks onto the deck and looks around to make sure that the ship wasn't in any trouble on this unpredictable sea known as the New World. Seeing that they were safe for he time being she decided to sneak into the men's room.

Tiptoeing, she carefully makes it to Luffy's bed and stands there for awhile watching him sleep. Thinking about her her dream again she sighs sadly. _"He's so cute when he's sleeping."_ She thinks to herself. She can feel herself blush. _"Who would of thought that I would would day feel this way about Luffy?"_ Sighs again she tiptoes back on the deck before anyone could catch her.

She makes her way back to her room where she's sure that she'll have another dress that she wished was real.

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I decided to have this one be about Nami but most of this story is going to be about Luffy so don't get use to it. Also ideas are always welcome in my stories.**


	4. Breakdown

Chapter 4: Breakdown

Luffy woke up a couple of days later and walking out onto the deck smiled happily because they would be reaching an island that day. _"I wonder if Nami would walk with me?"_ He thought to herself. He looks up when speak of the devil Nami comes out of the women's room. "Nami." He says. "Huh...Oh Hi Luffy." Nami says without meeting his eyes.

Luffy looks at her worriedly,"Are you alright?" He asks her. Nami is quiet for a few seconds before she coldly says,"What's it to you. You haven't bothered to tell us what's been wrong with you!?" Luffy looks at her in opened mouthed shock. He turns around and runs and climbs until he is out of reach. Pulling down his straw hat over his eyes he cries. _"The way she looked at me. It was like in my nightmare."_

* * *

Nami stood in the same spot. The worried look Luffy had shown her which had been replaced to hurt and tears in his eyes by her cruel words broke her heart. _"What have I done?"_ She thought. _"He was worried about me and I was nothing but a bitch."_

* * *

About half an hour later at breakfast things go from bad to worse. Nami who was trying not to cry looked at Luffy who had a blank look on his face. He sat there staring off into space and not touching his food. The rest of the crew knew something was wrong. They had heard the two yelling but didn't know what had happened. The fact that Luffy was just sitting there not eating freaked them all out.

"Luffy are you alright?" Chopper asked in concern. Luffy just sat there and didn't say anything. Chopper put his Han up to Luffy's head. "You feel alright." He said looking puzzled. Luffy looked up with a frown said,"I' hungry today." As he pushed his food away from.

Everybody but Nami who was still trying not to cry looked at him in open mouthed shock and wide eyes and yelled,"WHAT!?"

"This is super not good." Said Franky. "Luffy not hungry!?" Usopp gasped in shock. "You really are sick aren't you Luffy!?" Chopper cried. Sanji and Zoro who were too shocked to say anything just stood there with there mouths open wide. Robin an Brook looked worriedly between Nami and Luffy. "Did something happen between you?" Brook asked. Luffy again said nothing.

"Nami." Said Robin,"What's going on? Everybody is worried." Nami took one look at the worried faces of her friends and burst out crying. Luffy finally looked at everyone as he completely lost it. Standing up he snarled,"BE QUIET!" This only made Nami cry even harder at the look of fury on his face. It got super quiet for a few seconds before Luffy continued,"Am I OK? You what to know." He said softy before started shouting,"NO AM NOT OK AND EVERYONE OF YOU MESSING WITH ME WHEN I WANT TO BE LEFT ALONE IS MAKING IT WORSE!"

Everyone was stunned into silence. Luffy had never yelled like this at his whole crew before. Nami shook uncontrollably as she cried,"Luffy..."

Luffy took one last look at everyone before he ran out onto the deck. Guilt and heartbreak was eating him alive. He ran into the room that held the Mini Marry and got on it. "Luffy where are you going?" Asked Chopper who had followed him along with the rest of the crew. "Out."

"Let me come with..." Started Nami. Luffy glared at her "NO!" He snarled making her cry out as if he had hit her. Sanji raged at this,"How dare you talk to Nami-Swan like that!" He snapped in Luffy's face. Luffy pushed Sanji out of the way and screamed,"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Before started up the Mini Marry and going the island alone leaving behind his crew who was in shock and some of them crying.

Nami fell down on her knees,"Oh Luffy I'm sorry!" She sobbed,"I didn't mean it please come back. But Luffy was already too far from the ship to hear her.


	5. Guilt

Chapter 5: Guilt

Luffy made it to the island and walked into a forest. He hadn't felt this worthless since Ace died. He also felt guilty. He climbed up into a tree and cried. It was true what he had said about not being hungry. Just the thought of food made him want to throw up. He knew that it was from the heartbreak he felt.

A little while later he stopped crying and looked up at the sky. _"Nami."_ He thought _,"I wish I could tell you how much I care about you. About how I want to hold you close and never let go."_ He wiped the last few tears from his eyes and getting out of the tree decided to see if there was a town on the island.

* * *

Back on the Thousand Sunny not long before, the rest of the crew quietly made it to the island. Frankly made sure to put the Mini Marry back into its rightful place on the ship while everyone else slowly made their way off.

Nami walked with Robin and Chopper and quietly told them what had happened between her and Luffy. Chopper looked at her with round sad eyes. "I see so that's what happened." He said. "Yeah and I regretted the words as soon as they come out but he ran off before I could say anything else. I hurt him...sniff...I didn't mean...sniff...for this...sniff to happen." Robin gently pats Nami's back. "Everything will be OK Nami." She says softly,"Let's let Luffy cool off for awhile and then you can talk to him again."

Nami smiles for the first time that day,"Thanks Robin. And can you do me a favor and talk to Sanji for me? I don't want him to hurt Luffy if he finds him before us." Robin smiled,"Of course I'll talk to him." With that Nami gives Robin a hug and says,"Thank you Robin."

 **A/N- Wow I'm sure on a roll with this story. Usually it takes me awhile to come up with chapters but not with one. Let me know if you think I should have more POVs of Luffy or Nami. And don't forget idea are always welcome!**


	6. Stanley

Chapter 6: Stanley

Walking Luffy sighs in relief as he sees a town close by. _"Hopefully there aren't any navy people here. I'm not in the mood for that shit today."_ He thinks to himself. He decided that he should probably eat something since he hadn't eaten since last night. He finds a fruit stand a picks out a juicy looking pear and after he pays for it he buys a piece of meat from a meat stand and eats them quietly while he walks around.

He was about to turn left when he sees Sanji walking with Zero who of course were fighting. He hides behind a building until they pass and then continues walking. As he passes a gift shop he notices the most beautiful set of jewelry he had ever seen in the window.

He walks inside to talk a closer look at them. He sighs sadly in disappointment when he realizes that he doesn't have enjoyed money for them. He's about to leave the shop when he hears a gasp. Looking up he sees the shop owner looking at him looking he had just won thousands of berries.

"You...you're...you're...Monkey D. Luffy!" He exclaimed excitedly. "Yeah I am." Luffy said. "Oh my god I've wanted to meet you for a very long time!" The shop owner pulled Luffy into another room and shut the door. Luffy started at him confused. What are you doing?" He asked. The shop owner pulled out a binder that had his and the rest of the crew's bounties in it.

"Sorry I just realized I never told you my name." Said the shop owner. "My name is Stanley and I was wondering if you and the rest of the Straw Hats would please sign your names on my binder. "Sign are names?" Asked Luffy. "Yes please. I'll let you have anything in the shop for free."

Luffy looked at him in surprise at this. "What for real?" He asked excitedly. "Yes of course." Stanley said with a smile. "Pick out whatever it is that you want and I'll keep it in a sad place for you until you get the rest of the crew here. How about it?" Luffy smiled even bigger. "It's a deal!"

* * *

Sometime later Nami, Robin, and Chopper where walking around town when they saw Luffy sound asleep by a maple tree. "Luffy!" Nami cried and ran up to him. She sat down and watched him sleep as Robin and Chopper slowly walked over. "Finally we found him." Chopper sighed in relief. "Yeah I was started to get worried." Said Robin with a smile. The three of them sat there for awhile watching Luffy sleep.

Luffy soon started waking up and was surprised to find Nami, Robin, and Chopper sitting right by him. Sitting up, he yawned and stretched trying to remember what he had been doing before he fell asleep. It didn't take him long to remember. "Where is everyone else?" Luffy asked. "Looking for you." Nami answered him.

"Oh. Let's find them then." Luffy said and started to walk towards a large fountain that was in the middle of the town. Robin, Nami, and Chopper followed close behind him relieved that Luffy was now in a good mood. "Oh look there's Usopp and Brook." Said Chopper pointed to the fountain. "Oi! Usopp! Brook!" Luffy said running up to them. "Oi Luffy!" Usopp said happy to see that Luffy was better then he was this morning. "Hello Luffy-San." Said Brook in his sing song voice.

"Have you seen Sanji, Franky, and Zoro?" Luffy asked. "Nope not fore awhile." Answered Usopp. "We need to find them." Luffy said before he continuing on down the path.

* * *

20 minutes later they finally found them and to the surprise of nobody, Sanji and Zoro were fighting. Franky was sitting down on a bench annoyed with them. When he saw Luffy and the others he ran over to them. "I'm super glad to see you. These two have been super annoying." He complained.

Luffy laughed and said,"Oi! Sanji! Zoro! We have somewhere to go!" They both stopped fighting and looked up at him. "Oh Luffy where the hell have you been?" Asked Zoro. "Don't worry about that now let's go!"

* * *

Later on the Sunny. The crew along with Stanley had just got back after signing the binder and picking out stuff in the shop. Sanji went to go start dinner and Zoro fell asleep in a corner of the ship. Luffy, Robin and, Nami sat down with Stanley, while Chopper went off to work on herbs. Brook started playing music and Franky filled up his cola.

Before long they were all in the kitchen. "Wow this is the best food I've ever had!" Stanley said with stars in his eyes. "Isn't Sanji's food the best?" Luffy asked while stuffing huge amounts of food into his mouth. "Sure is!"

"Make sure you watch your food otherwise Luffy will eat it." Usopp warned him. "Alright." Before long everyone had finished eating with Luffy eating double what he normal eats after missing Breakfast and lunch.

The crew and Stanley stayed up late into the night laughing and having a good time. It wasn't until he was in bed that Luffy remembered that he forgot had forgotten to apologize for the outburst that morning.

 **A/N- I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Now I know some of this seems out of character but I figured that when someone is going threw stuff like this they can act differently than normal. Also I'm sorry about my bad grammar. I was never taught proper grammar in school and had to teach myself and am still not that good about it. Anyway I will do more POVs since they were packed for. Happy Thanksgiving! :)**


	7. Nami's in trouble!

Chapter 7: Nami's in trouble!

 **2 days later Nami's POV**

"It sure is a nice day today. Too bad I'm all alone." I say out loud. Everyone went to the beach but I didn't feel like going. I've been feeling nothing but guilt about snapping at Luffy the other day. He's barely looked at me since then and when he does, I quickly look away scared that he won't be happy to see me looking at him.

I told myself I wouldn't cry again but when I think about the look on Luffy's face when I yelled at him I can feel tears in my eyes. I stare up at at clouds unaware that trouble was coming. I reach for my glass of lemonade but before I can grab it I am suddenly thrown to the floor of the deck and with a loud crunch the chair and the table were both smashed into a million pieces.

I try to get it but I am unable to move. I then hear a voice say into my ear,"We are going to have a fun time my cabin tonight." And with that he laughs evilly and coco g my mouth with his hand drages me off the ship. "Luffy help me!" I scream silently in my head as tears of terror fall from my eyes.

 **End of Nami's POV**

* * *

 **A few minutes later Luffy's POV**

I decided after about an hour at the beach that I was going to go and talk to Nami. As I'm walking I start to have this feeling that something isn't right. As I get closer to the Sunny it gets stronger so I start to run.

When I get on board I notice that the chair that Nami was sitting in and the table next to it were both completely smashed onto the deck. I also see a trail of blood leading to the other side of the ship. "Nami?" I say a loud. When I don't hear anything I keeping looking, but she is nowhere to be found. I get off of the ship and with a very bad feeling star walking toward the forest that I was in a couple of days ago.

"Hold on Nami. I'm coming rescue you." I say a loud and with my heart beating fast in worry and dread, I run fast into the forest.

 **End of Luffy's POV**

* * *

Nami woke up after being knocked out and saw that she was tied up against a wall. "Where am I, and who are you?" She asked the guy who had knocked her out. The man who had on a mask along with a grin laughed,"Heha Heha heha! I am the masked bandit."

Nami stared at him. "Where are we and why are you dressed so weird?"

"Heha heha Heha! We are in my gang's cabin. I am the leader of them and come tonight the whole gang will be here and then." The masked bandit's grin took on a look of evil making Nami's eyes grow wide and her whole body shake in terror. "Let's just say that if you are a virgin, you won't be after tonight. Heha heha heha!"

"What!? No! NO! Let me go you psycho!" Nami yelled, tears coming to her eyes as she tried in vain to get untied.

"Heha heha heha! You can yell, kick, and beg me all you want but it won't work." And with that the masked bandit went into the other room leaving Nami along and scared,"Luffy help me!"

* * *

 **A few hours later**

Nami woke up after failing asleep. She shook in horror as she realized that she had been woken up by two more guys walking into the cabin. The masked bandit walked into the room with his evil grin on his face. "Heha heha heha! Say hello to bandit Larry and bandit Robert."

Nami sobbed in horror as the three of them walked up to her. "No go away!" She cried while her body shook uncontrollably. "Heha heha heha!" The masked bandit laughed and yanked Nami's biki top off. Nami shut her eyes so she couldn't see the bandits faces. She flinched as she felt her shorts and underwear thorn from her body.

"Heha heha heha! I hope you're ready!" The masked bandit laughed and then grabbed her nipple hard, making her cry out it pain. The bandits laughed and forced her legs open. Nami started screaming again,"NOOOOO!"

The masked bandit slapped her face,"Open your eyes and look at me birch." He snarled. Nami felt sick when she felt her eyes open to see that all three of the bandits where completely naked. "No...No...No..No...No!"

Just then there was a loud crash. The bandits turned around to see that someone had smashed through the window. Nami cried happy tears when she say who it was "Luffy!"

* * *

 **Luffy's POV**

After hours of searching the forest and finding nothing, I was panicking, "Nami! Nami! NAMI!" I shouted. The sun had gone down not long before. The feeling of dread in my cheast grew until I could barley breath. Suddenly I see a cabin with a dock and a boat next to it.

Running as fast as I can I peak through the window and gasp in shock. It doesn't last long and the next thing I know I am so full of fury that I was ready to kill anyone that stood in my way. I pull back my arm and shouting,"Gum gum no, pistol!" I smashed through the window.


	8. The Straw Hats fury

Chapter 8: The Straw Hats fury

The cabin was dead silent as the bandits stared in open mouthed shock at Luffy and the smashed window. After a few seconds the masked bandit yelled,"What the hell asshole!? How dare you destroy my cabin!"

"SHUT UP!" Luffy screamed making the masked bandit even madder. "Get ride of this punk!" He snapped at the other two bandits. Bandit Larry and bandit Robert didn't even get a chance to move before Luffy hit them so hard over the head with his fists that it shattered their skills.

The masked bandit pulled out a gun and started shooting at him,"You'll pay for this!" The bullets rebounded off of Luffy and came flying back at him,"What the fuck are you!?" The masked bandit exclaimed as he was now starting to panic. "I'm a rubber man and also the man that is going to kick your ass."

"As if...AAAAAAA!" Luffy punched him in the face blood splashing onto the floor. "Nobody hurts one of my nakama and gets away with it!" He threw him hard onto the floor. He then whispers into the masked bandit's ear,"Especially not when it's Nami." And with that he he stomps him foot hard onto his balls. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He walks up to Nami and unties her. She immediately throws herself on him crying,"Oh Luffy I was so scared." Luffy who was still shaking gently picked her up and quickly finding a blanket to cover her with said,"I'm just glad I got here before they could..." He stopped at that and didn't say anything else as he walked outside and over to the deck.

He set her down in the boat and then sat down next to her. "I'll drive." Nami said and started the boat. Luffy said nothing just nodded as they started back to the Sunny.

* * *

 **A few minutes later**

The gang was concerned. It was well past dinner time and neither Nami nor Luffy had came back to the ship. Stanley who had came out with them after closing his shop for the day was the first to spot the boat. "Look someone's coming." He said. Everyone ran to look and Chopper sighed in relief,"It's Nami and Luffy!"

"Finally." Said Zoro. Robin was the first to notice that something was wrong. "What happened?" She asked as they climbed on board. Nami stood there and stared unable to speak. Suddenly the wind blows the blanket off of Nami who screams in horrified embarrassment and runs into slamming the door shut.

A stunted silence is followed until finally Zoro asked,"Luffy? Why is Nami naked?" Luffy stands there with a look of venom on his face and says,"When I came to check up on her this afternoon, she had been taken and when I found her a few hours later. These three bastors had her tired up in a cabin and were trying to rape her." He had his hand rolled up into fists and was shaking in fury again.

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled. "I hope you beat those fuckers!" Sanji said who was now just as angry. "You beat I did!"

"Good!" Chopper and Usopp said at the said time. "I'm gonna go check on her." Robin said worriedly and got up. "Luffy?" Asked Stanley. "Huh?"

"Was it the bandit gang that attacked Nami?" Luffy looked confused,"Who is the bandit gang?"

"They go around town kidnapping people and then gang rapping them. But they usually don't grab people in brode daylight!" Stanley looked in concern,"Was it three guys?"

"Yeah one big guy in a mask and two other guys."

"That's them alright."

Franky jumped in and said,"I say we go there a burn that cabin down to the ground."

"I'm in." Said Zoro.

"For sure." Said Chopper.

"There will be nothing left of it after we are done!" Said Sanji.

"I'll go as well. It's time someone finally put a stop to them." Said Stanley.

"Don't forget me as well." Said Brook.

"And me." Said Usopp.

"You guys go ahead." Said Luffy,"I'm going to make sure Nami's alright."

"Wait for me!" Said Robin running back out of the bedroom.

As soon as they were off in the boat Luffy went into the woman's room to check on Nami. "Nami?"

"Luffy is that you?" Nami asked from where she sat in her bed. "Yeah. Just making sure you are alright." Luffy said walking over to her. Nami pat the spot next to her and Luffy sat down. "Luffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we go to a hotel just the two of us?"

"Huh why?"

"I just need some time away from everyone else."

"Oh okay."

Nami smiled,"Thank you Luffy."

"You're welcome Nami." Luffy said smiling back.

They walked out of the woman's room together and walked over to the figure head. "We'd better wait until the others get back otherwise they will wonder where we are. And after everything's that's happened today, I don't want to worry them." Nami said.

"Okay."


	9. Confessions and apologies

Chapter 9: Confessions and apologies

Nami and Luffy walked into a hotel. It had taken awhile to get the rest of the crew to agree to let the two of them be together. After awhile Nami had snapped and made it perfectly clear that they were going alone and if anyone tried to follow them then there would be hell to pay.

After paying for their room, they took an elevator up to the second floor and finding the room almost instantly walked in. It was a nice sized room with a king sized bed, a dresser, a refrigerator, a microwave, a big screen TV, and a round two person chair.

Luffy sighed and sat down on the bed. "Go take a shower and I'll take one after." He said. "Alright." Nami said with a yawn,"Don't fall asleep before I get back."

"I won't."

Once Nami was inside the bathroom, Luffy sat thinking to himself," _It's now or never. After my shower I'm gonna tell her how I feel._ "

Meanwhile in the shower Nami was thinking the same thing," _After everything that happened today, I know I need to tell him how I feel."_

* * *

When Luffy was done with his shower a little bit later he was surprised to see that Nami had fallen asleep on the bed. He smiled to himself and yawning walked over to the other side of the bed and crawled in. " _I'll tell her when she wakes up." He thought to himself._

A couple of hours after Luffy had fallen asleep he suddenly woke up with a cry and jumped out of bed. "Ouch! Ah uh!" He yelled. Nami jumped up startled by the yelling looked at Luffy in concern. "Luffy what's wrong?" She asked. Luffy after a few more second sighed and got back on the bed. Shaking his leg he said,"Ugh I woke up to a damn Charley horse!"

"Oh I hate when that happens." She said sympathetically.

"Yeah..."

Luffy got under the covers while Nami quietly watched him. Deciding to be brave she asked,"Luffy can you hold me?"

Luffy was surprised by the question but smiled at her," Of course." He said and opened his arms for her. She smiled back and blushed as she wrapped her arms around him. Luffy gently held her, his heart beating fast nervously,"It's _now or never."_ He though to himself before he whispered in her ear,"Nami?"

"Huh? What is it Luffy?"

Luffy takes a big deep breath and then says,"Nami I love you. I've loved you for a while now but I didn't know how to tell you." Nami gasps in shock and holds Luffy closer. "Being away from you for two years was hard but, I knew that if I was to keep you and the rest of the crew safe, that I needed to train and get stronger.

I never want to feel helpless again like I did when Ace died. If anything ever happened to you. I don't know what I would do."

Nami was shocked. She had never expected this and had no idea what to say. She looked into his eyes lost for words and saw nervousness and fear. When she didn't say anything Luffy sighed and looked away.

Nami frowned,"Luffy what's wrong?" She asked. Luffy looked back at her with a sad face. Nami took his face in her hands making him look at her again. "Luffy."

"Yeah?"

"I well I... feel the same way about you."

Now Luffy was shocked,"Really?"

"Yeah..."

Luffy smiled big and held Nami closer,"I'm glad." He said. Nami smiled and put her head on his chest.

After a few minutes Luffy sighed and said,"I'm sorry Nami."

"Huh. What for?"

"For not taking to you. Telling you what was wrong."

"Oh. Well, you can tell me anything. You don't have to worry."

"Can I tell you now then?"

"Yes."

Luffy signed again before saying,"Alright well, a couple of weeks ago, I had a nightmare. And in this nightmare you did and said some means things to me."

Nami gave Luffy a hug as tears come to her eyes,"I see. Well I'm sorry to Luffy. I shouldn't of yelled at you like I did the other day. I was just really worried about you."

"You were?"

"Yeah I care about you a lot and don't like it when you are sad. It's not like you at all.

Luffy gave Nami another hug and then said,"I'm sorry I worried you."

Nami smiled again and asked,"Luffy, will you be my boyfriend?"

Luffy smiled back at her and said,"Of course!"

"I love you Luffy."

"I love you too Nami."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm so sorry that I took so long to update. I will try to update sooner next time. Anyway happy March 1st!**


End file.
